Adventures in Skyrim
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: There's always mods in Skyrim...mods for new stories or new areas...but have you ever had a mod that warps you in the game? It may sound crazy for me to go to an asylum but it happened. Some guy made a mod that warped me and many players into Skyrim and things get crazy when our survival is being tested. I wished I didn't installed that mod but hey...could be fun...right? (SI)
1. A new Skyrim mod?

*Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, strong language, gore and strong blood, alcohol uses and possible drug scene that are not suitable to readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is the first and final warning. Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder scrolls series nor any of the author's OC but my OCs.*

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Have you ever checked a mod of your favorite game and that mod seriously changed your life...for good? Well it happened to me and it's all cause of my stupid curiousity. My name is Dante Vera...and this is my story of how I got warped into my favorite game of all times...Skyrim. It started like this. I was on Steam and wanted to look for a game to play on my free time when I got this suspicious mail from someone who doesn't seem to be showing his username nor his profile pic for some odd reason. I'm guessing he didn't want to show his identity to people. Anyway, I opened the mail and it says and I quote "You have been chosen to be in my mod.". It had the Skyrim logo on it to show that the mod the sender was talking about and that this mod was going to take place in Skyrim. Thankfully the sender gave me information what this mod was so I can learn about it more and...this sender sounds like a fucking nut. It says "Tired of having a normal boring life? Well we have just the thing for you. Try this mod for Skyrim for free and live the actual adventure in real life." The thing that really bugged me is that this mod does not have a name. ...I'm serious. There's no name! Before I went to a breakdown, there was a link to download the mod and like a curious idiotic adult...I installed it. So...I start up the game and everything was normal...so far. Just as I start the game on a new game...a message pops up "Your journey begins, Dante.". That's what waved the red flag to me...twice. and yet I'm still curious of what's going on.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I mumbled.

I really wished it was cause just as the screen went black for 5 seconds, a huge flash of light coming from my monitor blinded me and somehow knocked me out as I felt my body being pulled.

About 5 minutes later, I wake up on an island of some sort that really looks like something out of Assassin's creed revelations whenever you play as Desmond Miles as I start to panic if I was changed when I was warped. I look at myself if something changed and thankfully I don't see any change. Still a normal human being with the same casual clothing on. That's a relief...

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around a bit.

"Welcome to my world, Dante." Said a man who sounds like in his 30s coming from behind.

I quickly turn around and I see a man in his mid 30s, white, has black short hair, blue eyes, wearing white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes sitting on a rock looking at me with a mischievous look on his face.

"You...you put me here! Get me out of here! Now!" I shouted.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Once you're here, there's no coming back to the real world. Don't worry though...I used a doppelganger to replace you and no he is not a hologram or a robot or whatever. It's an actual living being. He'll pretty much do the normal stuff you normally do and won't rise suspicion at all. So I'm afraid you're stuck here for life. But hey...at least you won't age when you're here." He chuckled.

Not funny, dickhead!

"What...? Then why am I here?!" I growled.

"If you read my message, then I'm sure you are well aware why I chose you."

"A Skyrim mod?" I asked.

"Correct but this is no ordinary mod. Oh no...this mod is special. I'm putting actual players such as yourself into the game." He smirked.

"Are you crazy!? We'll die there, you madman!" I shouted with anger.

"Not really, Dante. I installed something that may surprise you. You die, yes, but you will be revived in the temple of the divine in Solitude. People there will go nuts thinking that their gods gave you another chance to live. Pretty neat, huh?" He chuckled.

Sounds like something out of Dragon Quest...l calm down and as I sigh to collect my thoughts for a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hmm...good question. I don't remember my name ever since my own program pulled me here and affected my memories...but if you insist...you can call me the Game Master."

I looked at him unimpressed to hear such a generic name as he looked at me confused.

"What? Too generic? Not cool enough? I knew that name sounded stupid...I should really think of a better name..." He said rather unsure of himself.

"Whatever...so how do I get in this "mod" that was mentioned in the message?"

He suddenly points to a portal on the left as it starts pulse knowing that it's active...

"That portal over there will take you to Skyrim...however I did some...changes." He said as he got up.

"Explain." I sighed.

"You'll become as your character from the game and since I have records of the players steam IDS of the players who played Skyrim, I can make that happen. Another change is...things will be realistic. Since you played Fallout: New Vegas, I'm sure you know how it works."

"Hunger. Thirst. Sleep. Limb conditions, Injuries and Drug addictions."

"Bingo. The true essence of survival in Skyrim will truly test your limit...I'm sure you know how to survive since you played New Vegas. Now...the character you will become..."

He snaps his fingers as a holographic screen appears showing my Skyrim character on the screen. I examined it a bit to see if that was my character and to my surprise...Yup that's my character all right. Here is what he looks like on the screen. Khajiit. Dark brown fur, long ears with earrings on, yellow eyes, wearing Ebony with no helmet on and has a Ebony great sword. I believe his name is...

"Do'Ja. Khajiit mercenary living at Solitude...let's see...part of the Companions. ...most of his main skills are warrior related which are unbelievably master level, a bit of the expert level on Mage and adapt on Thief in the archetypes. Interesting skill choices for a mercenary. And a Khajiit no less." He said as he snapped his fingers to make the screen disappear.

"And you're sure I'm going to be my character once I enter that portal, right?" I asked him.

"100%. Just keep in mind that installed a program that will prevent you saying your modern slangs that you usually say to prevent suspicion on the NPCS. Also...other players cannot kill each other."

Well that sucks...

"And why is that?" I asked with my left eyebrow raised.

"I grew tired of seeing players killing each other in other pvp games so I decided to make it more cooperative so that you and other players can survive longer. Because of that, this caused players make groups to help each other out more."

Like The Walking Dead but with Skyrim elements in it...

"And how do I know I will encounter those player?"

"Blue faint aura will surround an individual letting you know it's a player surrounding him or her. Just mind what you say around them. They had enough harassment from the Stormcloaks being discriminate to the players."

"Last question...will I be the Dragonborn once I get through the portal?" I asked with discreet of anxiety.

"That I cannot and will not tell you. You tell you what...I'll give you a hint. A rather vital hint...if you are going to be executed by the imperials, you are not the Dragonborn and that means you will not be using any of your Dragonborn shouts or abilities that your characters from the game learned. Besides...I'm sure you can rely on your skills on taking a dragon down." He smirks.

He's right...I always relied on my weapons and magic to kill a dragon than use my shouts. Wanted to challenge myself at the time and it was fun that way.

"Okay...that's all I need to know...wish me luck..." I sighed.

"Good luck. I'll be monitoring your progress here to be sure nothing affects the game. Sometimes I have deal with those stupid glitches in the game that Bethesda lazily patched. I swear...it's no wonder games like that have a shit reputation." He said as he vanished.

I slowly walked to the portal...closed my eyes to do my silent prayers...walked through the portal as I felt it's warm welcoming bright light...whatever happened next...is up to fate...

*This story was inspired from the story Journey with a succubus...and yes I was inspired by Assassin's creed revelations(Somewhat). I have not determined if this story will be SYOC but if you want that, that's fine Pm me and we will discuss about it. Other than that, hope you like the story more to come. Constructive criticism is acceptable and no flames please.*


	2. Entering Skyrim as a Khajiit

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Solitude

10:30 AM

What felt like hours...I opened my eyes and I find myself in a rather familiar room...

"Solitude..." I whispered.

Yup...if memory serves me right, this house interior design is much identical to the house interiors from the game's. Meaning that this is a no brainer cause this is my home. Sweet. But that means...Damn...guess I'm not the Dragonborn. Oh well...you win some...you lose some...also yes. My voice has changed into a generic male Khajiit voice. Not complaining there in fact the voice makes sense of where they come from.

I look at myself through a mirror and of course...I'm a Khajiit. Still wearing Ebony thankfully. So I finally got off the bed and as I picked up my great sword with one hand, it's light as a feather to me. I know holding two handed weapons are heavy and can slow you down when you strike but for some reason...it's light. I guess I have my character's strength...neat. so I placed the great sword in its sheath and placed it on my back in case I get into any trouble. Again...it feels light. Anyway...since I have a good memory where the kitchen in is, I went down the stairs in the basement and began cooking Venison chop and Venison stew for breakfast. Medieval breakfast I suppose...Cooking foods in this era is not too hard if you know how to use non electronic cooking tools.

Once I finished cooking, I take my food to the dining table and started eating. As I expected, the food tastes good. Not my usual meat I would eat but it will do. For something to drink...well...you probably already guess what a Nord's favorite drinks are. Ale. Mead. Wine. Yeah...Thankfully I got a small bottle of mead on the table next to my plate of food so it can wash down the food.

"Honningbrew mead...says to be the best. Well...I hope it is." I said as I removed the cork of the mead.

I took a sniff on the liquid and as expected...it's strong. Well then...

"Bottoms up." I said as I drank a sip of the mead.

Well...I thought it would taste bad cause it's a alcoholic beverage but for some reason...it tastes good. Guess being a Skyrim character can change your taste buds.

"Hm...not bad. Though I should keep the drinking into a minimum. Don't want to get drunk." I said as I finished drinking the rest of the mead.

One bottle of mead will do for now...once I finished breakfast, I grabbed my knapsack from the counter near the door and went out of my home to be greeted by the nice warm sun beaming on me...I stretched a bit(and of course I locked the door behind in case thieves tried to rob me.) and did a little bit of shopping. For what you may ask? The important stuff mostly: some food(and some bottles mead of course), healing potions and some lockpicks. Can't go anywhere without those supplies cause they are vital to my survival. Once I finished shopping, I walked out of Solitude only to see the players the Game Master mentioned. Two of them. Man and woman. Both imperials. Both light skin. Brown eyes. long black hair. both wearing fine clothing and boots with steel swords on their sheathe. Keep that in mind. Here's something I didn't expect. They have a kid. That's right...a kid. An Imperial boy wearing generic kid clothes, black short hair, brown eyes and light skin. Now...I can understand the Game Master is having us live the life in a video game but holy shit...I didn't expect them to be a couple. I envy them...

"Hey, mama? Where are we going?" The little boy asks.

"We're moving to Solitude. It's a nice city and best of all we don't have to deal with the Stormcloaks attacking us." The woman smiled with a chuckle.

"Yay!" The boy chirped.

I couldn't help but smile of how eager the boy was to finally to be in a city where people don't have to discriminate him cause of his race and believe me...I joined the Empire in the game for this reason...so that Skyrim will belong to everyone Nords or not. God I miss being at the Imperial city at Cyrodill from Oblivion...at least the people there weren't racist.

Anyway...The woman sees me and asked me if this was Solitude and I thought..."Is this woman serious?" This is a player who's played Skyrim and has no idea where Solitude is? Then again she probably hasn't played the game for a long time so that's understandable.

"Yes, Ma'am. This is Solitude. Home of the Imperial Empire." I smiled.

"Thank you, Mister..."

"Do'Ja. This one does not need to call me "Mister". Do'Ja is fine." I chuckled as the woman chuckled with her husband.

...What? I've played almost every Elder scrolls series and how the Khajiit talks is pretty much locked in my memory like a vault so acting like a Khajiit was a piece of cake.

"Okay, Do'Ja. I hope we get to meet again soon." She smiled.

"I hope so as well." I said as I walked past the family while they entered Solitude.

Let's see...I wonder if I can do this...I whistled to call my horse and to my surprise...it worked. How do I know this? I can hear a I see my black horse(Not Shadowmere. It was a black horse I bought from the stables from the game.) gallop towards me.

"Whoa there, girl." I said as the horse stops in front of me and pet her head to relax her a bit.

I got on my horse, adjusted myself on the saddle so I don't fall off and rode off to explore Skyrim...and hopefully meet more players who are more willing to talk to new people...

(Rachael's pov)

*introducing Samurai of honor Rachael and her sister's OCs*

Location: Winterhold, College of Winterhold, Hall of Element.

8:30 PM

My name is Rachael though in Skyrim...I'm Dra'ko. I'm a Khajiit Mage attending as a student at the College of Winterhold with my twin sister, Mizuki but in Skyrim...she is known as S'Jo. Yes she also a Khajiit so don't forget that. Now you could probably guess how I ended up in Skyrim with my sister...well as you could expect...it was a mod. No ordinary mod to my surprise. This was a mod that could transport you, the player, into the game as your Skyrim character. Sounds cool but I get worried of the dangers that goes on in Skyrim like the war and the dragons. Yeah...you could imagine being on my shoes if that ever happened.

"Sis? Can you help me on something?" Mizuki asks me.

"On what?" I asked.

"I'm trying to practice on wards so I can get the hang of protecting myself from projectile magic." Mizuki said as she used her lesser ward for a bit.

"Sure...but after this...bed. as much as I like to practice and study, my mind needs rest from time to time. You get me?" I said as I put my book away.

"Yeah..." She grumbles.

I helped her practice on using her wards by throwing apprentice level fireballs (Firebolt if memory serves me right.) at her for 10 minutes(Well...15 minutes cause her ward got destroyed when it couldn't take anymore hits resulting her to stagger to floor and recover her energy for a bit.) and stopped when Mizuki got the hang of it.

"Thanks, sis." She smiled.

"You are going to need better wards. Lesser ward won't last against an experienced mage like me. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to give you a spell book to help you improve your spell." I stretched a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mizuki said as she was heading to her quarters.

But before my sister could go back to her quarters, J'zargo and Mizuki had a talk. Mostly about magic. Now I was expecting J'zargo to be a complete jackass about some competition of being a master wizard but...he didn't talk about that. No...for some reason, they were...helping each other to be the best. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I rarely talk to J'zargo(even though he is one of my favorite Khajiit followers.) since I was busy on my studies such as trying out new spells. Mizuki mostly(or sometimes) spends most of her time talking to J'zargo whenever she isn't studying. Starting to think they maybe becoming a couple...Oh well. I left them be as I went to my quarters to get some sleep...once I finish drinking a bottle of Nord mead to warm me up...seriously...I rather be in Elsweyr than deal with this cold.

*So if I'm not Dragonborn...then who is? Hmmm...that's a mystery...like I said on the first chapter, want to be in the story hit me up on PM and we will talk about it. Thank you for the support. No flames. Constructive criticism is acceptable.*


	3. Enter Carver the Imperial Dragonborn

*I want to point this out now just as you read the chapter the name Alistair is not the Game Master's real name. It's a name that he was given. So to clear things up...no one know his origin, his actual real name, who is family was. Nada. Moving on. One last thing. Carter A.K.A Carver in Skyrim is my OC*

Chapter 3

*Few hours earlier*

 **"Hey, Alistair. How are things going on with the Skyrim players?"**

"How many times do-"

 **"Yeah, Yeah. It's the Game Master. I know. Seriously though...the name is kind of lame..."**

"Ugh...the Skyrim players are doing fine. Just got a new player joining in the adventure. How are things at your end with the Fallout players?"

 **"Doing great. They are doing perfect on teamwork and sure know to keep an eye on trouble. The only thing I hate is that...the bugs in the game."**

"Oh boy...what happened this time?"

 **"What I expect from Bethesda...Physics going crazy, NPCS glitching like crazy, NPCS going aggro for no fucking reason and of course...my favorite: NPCS not showing up when they were suppose to meet the players or when the NPCS are in the ground or walls stuck. It's ridiculous. What kind of team did those people hired anyways?"**

"Probably people who don't know too much of how to get rid of bugs."

 **"My thoughts exactly."**

"Well I think I kept him waiting enough. It's time to start his adventure as a Dragonborn."

 **"Carter Miles? The guy who has an Imperial character?"**

"Yup. That's him."

 **"You sure he won't join the Stormcloaks?"**

"I'm positive. He discussed it with me that he is willing to join the Empire like the rest of the other players. He's just worried that he has to fight dragons and believe me...those dragons are going to be nuisance to the players Dragonborn or not. But I gave him some advice that will help him survive against the dragons. Find some capable players who will help you on your quest and be prepared for the unexpected. I'm sure he'll be fine even though he can be a bit of a coward. Thankfully not too much of a coward."

 **"Let's hope so."**

(Carter's pov)

*Few hours later. Location: arriving to Helgen. Weather: chance for heavy snow *

My name is Carter Miles. I'm a 21 year old Caucasian American who is one of those unfortunate players to be warped in some Skyrim mod by some guy named the Game Master who created the mod. Live the life in a game...sounded interesting but the only issue is...I'm scared. Scared for my life, scared of dragons and scared of the type of people I'm going to meet. All these things that are in my mind is what freaks me out...maybe someone in Skyrim can help me survive this madness...so where am I now you may ask? Heading to Helgen...to be executed...

"Hey, you. You're awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush. Same as us and that thief over there." Ralof said.

I look to my right and saw Lokir...paranoid and panicked as usual...

"Damn you, Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Yeah...you're right on that one. I have no involvement with these fucking rebels...I'm more interested in the Empire than the Stormcloaks.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds, thief." Ralof frowns at Lokir.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial soldier shouted.

Lokir looks Ulfric as Ulfric glares at Lokir with pure hate...

"And what's wrong with him?" Lokir asks.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak. The true high king!" Ralof growled.

Uh huh...not happening, pal. Sorry. As much as I want to agree this is the Nords home but they got to accept the fact that Nords or not all are welcome to Skyrim. What Ulfric is doing is discrimination and is completely selfish for power. You may say the complete opposite of what I say and I can respect that but you got to understand that these are my opinions. However...I will say this. I despise the Thalmor and how they stomp on religion like they own the Nords.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. So if they captured you...oh gods...where are they taking us?" Lokir panicked.

"I don't know where are we going...but Sovngarde awaits us..." Ralof sighs.

I didn't pay much attention to the conversation I was looking around my surroundings as we headed to Helgen. Everything looked so real...it beats seeing it on the game that's for certain...people...animals...everything...they are so real...So we finally got to the area where we are about to be executed as we got out of cart as we formed a line as Hadvar called us up one by one.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Hadvar calls out.

Ulfric walks forward near the Stormcloak soldiers...and I swear I am sweating like a pig(barely)...

"Ralof of Riverwood." Hadvar calls out.

Ralof walks forward and stands near Ulfric...now my heart is pounding...am I really going to die?

"Lokir of Rorikstead." Hadvar call out.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir panicked.

He makes a break for it but only to be shot in the head by an arrow from an Imperial...fucking moron...

"Anyone else feel like running!?" The captain growls.

"Wait. You there. Step forward."

That's my cue...end of the line...I just know it...

"Who are you?" Hadvar asks me.

"Carver." I said.

"You're a long way from Imperial city. What are you doing in Skyrim?" Hadvar asks me.

"Just a traveler. Came in the wrong place and wrong time I suppose..." I sighed.

Hadvar looks at me suspiciously like I was lying to him but decided to let the matter go.

"Captain, what should we do? He's not in the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block." The captain orders Hadvar.

"By your orders, captain. I'm sorry. We'll make your remains return to Cyrodill. Follow the captain, Prisoner." Hadvar looks at me sympathetically.

This is it...I followed the captain and stood next to the prisoners as the captain got near General Tullius. Just 2 minutes and already I hear Alduin's roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked rather on edge.

"It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius!" The captain saluted.

Nothing?! You just heard a fucking roar and all you had to say is NOTHING! The roar is heard again but once again, they shrugged it off. Ugh...the stupidity of some people. Once the reckless Stormcloak soldier got beheaded, I was called up to the block. As I got in front of the chopping block...got on my knees as I felt the captain's heavy steel boots on my back forcing me to place my head on the block...and I closed my eyes praying to whatever God in this game in my head...when I thought it was end of me...I hear...

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!"

It's time...

(Dante's pov)

30 minutes later in Riverwood.

"You don't look like any Khajiit I see." Alvor says as he sees me sharpening my ebony great sword.

"No I'm not."

"Oh? You look like one of them Sellswords that pass by here for jobs."

"I may be a mercenary yes but I work for the Companions that will help Skyrim be in a better place whether it's dealing with bandits or dealing unusual creatures that harm innocent lives." I said as I finished sharpening my ebony great sword.

"Ah...an honorable cause. I'm sure you'll be making friends in Skyrim in no time." Alvor chuckled.

Yeah...I'm pretty sure Skyrim is home to the warriors and joining the Companions sure gets you to the right direction with making allies.

"Depends. Not many people are trustworthy to be my ally." I said as I sheathed my ebony great sword and got off the seat.

"Aye. Cutthroats and deceivers are always on the look out for the weak. Cowards are more like it."

Amen to that.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Alvor. Til we meet again."

"Aye." Was all Alvor said.

As I was going back to my horse, I hear a dragon's roar...a real loud one. Seriously need to put the ear rape warning cause that is loud as hell. I quickly look up and I see...him. Alduin. Thankfully as scripted, he flies past Riverwood and flies off into the distance. If he's here then there could be one thing...The Game Master has chosen the Dragonborn.

(Carter's pov)

*15 minutes earlier*

Me and Hadvar managed to escape Helgen from Alduin and killed the rebels and those damn spiders (fucking hate them).

"Whew...that was close." I panted and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Yeah...too close for comfort." Hadvar sighed as he catches his breathe for a bit.

Alduin's roar was heard from a distance as me and Hadvar quickly hid a rock hoping to avoid Alduin's wrath. Thankfully Alduin ignored us and flew past Riverwood to fly somewhere as me and Hadvar left out hiding spot.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back. Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he could help you out. It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today. Listen, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use someone like you. And if the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one who can stop them." Hadvar said as we walked down the hill.

"That's not a bad idea. Joining the Empire I mean. When I get to Solitude, I'll let Tullius know that I'll join the Imperials." I smiled.

"Excellent. You won't regret it." Hadvar smiled.

I stagger a bit in a daze as Hadvar looked at me with concern.

"You okay?"

"Hungry...and thirsty..."

"Oh...I could imagine how it felt when you were in the cell with a lack of food and water. well when we get to Riverwood, you'll get yourself a meal. On me."

"Thanks." I smiled more.

Hope the food tastes good in Skyrim...


	4. Becoming a Dragonborn (Part 1of3)

Chapter 4

(Carter's pov)

We went down the hill and stopped near three of the Guardian stones. Warrior. Mage. Thief. Those were the stars that I remembered from Oblivion only these stars aren't permanent buffs but instead are buffs(or passive debuffs) that can be switched anytime. Honestly I liked it when the stars were a permanent thing than switching it whenever you want...but I digress...it is what is.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself." Hadvar said.

As I placed my hand on the warrior stone, it lit up as it seemed to have beamed at the sky. I think the Game Master told me that these stones let players know of what stone the player picks...I think...

"Warrior. Good! I knew you shouldn't have been in that cart the minute I laid eyes on you." Hadvar smiled as we continued walking down the path to Riverwood.

"Listen, as far as I'm concerned, you've already earned your pardon. But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear of other Imperial soldiers and avoid any complications, all right? I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood."

"Same here." I chuckled.

As we got to Riverwood, I see a Khajiit wearing Ebony armor with no helmet on talking to Alvor...that's a player no doubt about it...

"Things look quiet enough here. Wait...who's that Khajiit?"

"Alvor. I suggest you keep your family safe if a dragon decides to attack Riverwood." The Khajiit said to Alvor.

"By the gods...I never thought I would see one myself...could this be the end of Skyrim?" Alvor said rather spooked.

"Don't say that. I'll find out what's going on and try to get some help about this situation. Just keep your family safe and I promise you I will find someone who can kill these dragons."

"You never fought one?"

"No and I will admit I am just terrified as you but that doesn't I will give up so easily. I have a family as well and I'll be damned to let some dragon takes them away from me. I'm going to see if the Jarl can help us in this situation." The Khajiit said with seriousness.

Whoa...he was being serious when he said that.

"Good luck." Alvor said as the Khajiit got on his horse rode to Whiterun.

"Uncle." Hadvar said as me and him walked towards Alvor.

"Hadvar! You're alive! I was so worried about you. A Companion warned everyone about the dragons that it caused everyone here in a panic."

"Who was he?" Hadvar asked.

"Him? His name is Do'Ja. A Khajiit mercenary. He comes here usually to sharpen his great sword or buy some materials to forge armor. Quite the customer really. Who's your friend?" Alvor asks as he looked at me.

"This is Carver. A friend. Saved my life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything but we need to go inside."

"Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it."

Finally...something to eat...we walked in the house and sat down once Alvor announced our presence. I was given a nice meal (Two venison chop, bread and a mug of water. enough to make me entirely full but it prevented me from getting anymore hungry.) from Sigrid and boy did I ate and drank like there was no tomorrow.

"Easy there. You'll choke." Alvor said in disbelief.

I swallowed and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was in a cell for a whole day with lack of food and water. I was wrongly accused as a rebel when I just a mere traveler. I had no clue I was walking near the Stormcloaks the whole time when I was leaving Cyrodill."

"I see...now then...tell me, Hadvar. Me and Do'Ja saw a dragon fly by from Helgen past Riverwood and flew off somewhere in the distance in Skyrim. What happened?"

"Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place in Helgen. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out if not for my friend here. I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay." Hadvar sighs.

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help in any way I can."

"So you can help?" I asked Alvor.

"Like I said, I'm glad to help. But I need your help. We need your help. The Jarl needs to know there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt."

"But what about that Khajiit that was going to meet the Jarl?" I asked.

"He will do what he can as well but he might need your help on proving that the dragons are here."

"Okay. I'll see what I can." I smiled.

"Thank you." Alvor smiled.

(Dante's pov)

(1 hour later. Location: Whiterun)

I was going to meet the Jarl of Whiterun when a rather familiar female Khajiit in fine clothing rushes towards me with a smile on her face...wait...I know her...S'Ko. That's my character's wife from a mod I found where you can have a family of your own in Skyrim. This dark brown furred Khajiit is S'Ko. She's as I mentioned earlier is my character's wife. Now if memory serves me right, I was suppose to see my character's son and daughter...and if that's the case...where?

"Do'Ja! There you are." S'Ko said as she hugged me.

"S'Ko. My love..." I said softly as I kissed her forehead.

"You been gone for so long. What's going on?"

"That's the thing I need to tell you. On my travels, I saw a dragon. It flew past Riverwood and flew somewhere in Skyrim. I fear for our children's safety if the dragons decide to attack."

"By the moon...you aren't hurt?" She looked at me shocked.

"No. I was lucky the dragon decided to ignore me but I think it has something worse up it's sleeve that may put Skyrim in peril." I sighed.

She rests her head on my chest plate and she looks completely worried about me...I can't blame her...

"Don't you die on me...I can't forgive myself if I lose you..."

"I know...listen. keep the children safe til this dragon menace is over. I promise you...I won't die."

"You better not..."

"I got to talk to the Jarl about this...maybe he can help us protect the people in Riverwood."

"I'm sure he will but it's going to take some convincing to convince him to help Riverwood." She said as she looked with seriousness.

"I'll think of something..."

I hope...

(Carter's pov)

(20 minutes earlier. Location: Whiterun)

Decked up with steel armor and with a steel sword on my waist that I received as gifts for Alvor, I walked to the gates of Whiterun and managed to convince the guards to let me in Whiterun that I had to tell the Jarl about the dragons when I saw something that was not part of the actual game...

*Introducing BluePhoenixStorm Argonian characters Tam and Tairm*

"Remember to get the foods from Solitude so I can restock of food for the customers." The female Argonian said.

The male Argonian points at the food market and looks really annoyed. Is he a mute?

"Because she doesn't have the food we need for my recipes. Now go to Solitude and get the foods we need and quit complaining."

The male Argonian in fine clothing was going to object but sighs in defeat and leaves Whiterun...it didn't took me long what was going on. There's a new inn called The Silent Serpent. Did the Game Master put our mods in his mod? That's pretty neat of him to do that. Anyway...off topic...as I was heading up to the Jarl's palace, I see Do'Ja talking to a female Khajiit. A couple perhaps. They talked a bit and went their separate ways as I followed Do'Ja...however he quickly know I was following him when his ears perked up and quickly turned around to see him with a serious look on his face. Damn cat senses...

"What do you want?" He asks me.

"I'm a survivor from Helgen and I need to tell the Jarl about the dragon that attacked Helgen." I said with a serious voice.

He ponders for a second then gestures me to follow me.

"Seems we're both going to tell the Jarl about this situation. Just whatever you do, do anything stupid and I'll turn you over to the guards. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." I nod.

I hear a hum of acknowledgment as we walk into the Jarl's palace...wow...it looks realistic than the game's graphics...well I couldn't mesmerized the palace cause I hear someone takes their sword out and is rushing towards our direction. I feel fucked...

"Do'Ja. What is the meaning of this? Why do you bring this civilian here?" Irileth growls.

"This is no civilian, Irileth. He's actually a survivor from Helgen who has encountered a dragon attacking Helgen. I'm just here to prove what he saw."

"Well that certainly explains why the guards let him in. You best tell the Jarl about this...he want to know every detail about the dragon." Irileth said as she sheathe her steel sword.

"Come on." Do'Ja said as he gestured me to follow him.

Well...this is it. The beginning of my adventures of Dragonborn has just begun...

*Now you are thinking that if I'm the only one who has family(whether you are a spouse or have siblings of your own) mods in this story and I can ensure you, I am not alone.

Update: sorry. Had to redo the chapter of a minor mistake I did. Hope it's better now, BluePhoenixStorm.*


	5. Becoming a Dragonborn (Part 2of3)

Chapter 5

(Carter's pov)

Me and Do'Ja approached the Jarl with a bow as we start to explain the situation.

"So you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" Balgruuf asked me.

"Yes, my Jarl. The dragon destroyed Helgen and last I saw it was heading here." I said with seriousness.

"I can back his statement up. I was at Riverwood sharpening my blade when this terrifying black scaled dragon flew past Riverwood and was heading somewhere passed Whiterun. The people in Riverwood were scared out of their minds that a dragon might attack Riverwood due to how much of an easy target it is cause of the lack of protection it has." Do'Ja said as he crossed his arms.

"By Ysmir...Irileth was right!" Balgruuf said with shock.

Balgruuf sent some guards to Riverwood as his advisor leaves while Balgruuf looked at me with a smile.

"Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem." Balgruuf said as he gave a enchanted war steel axe.

Flame enchantment...not bad. I'll keep it.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come. let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and...rumors of dragons." Balgruuf said as he got off his throne and lead me to Farengar.

As we walked to Farengar's office, Do'Ja waits by the throne as if he's waiting for further orders...well I'm not here to judge him since he's a companion and all...

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill him in with all the details." Balgruuf said as he went back to his throne.

"Is there anything I can assist, my Jarl?" Do'Ja asks.

"Yes. I want you to assist the guards at the watchtower and keep in an eye out of any dragons that might attack Whiterun."

"As you wish, my Jarl." Do'Ja said with a bow and left the palace.

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

I feel like rolling my eyes right now but I don't want this dude to get in a fucking fit cause of that.

"What does this have to do with the dragons?" I asked him.

"Ah, no mere brute mercenary like that damn cat...but a thinker - perhaps even a scholar? You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasties, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?

If Do'Ja heard that about Farengar insulting Do'Ja about what he is...he might not take it lightly. So you could probably guess by now that I was sent to Bleak Falls Barrow to find the dragon stone tablet. So of course I had to be prepared by getting healing potions in case things got hairy from the alchemy shop. Now here's what made me startled...Do'Ja's Ebony battle axe. Holy...shit...that fucking thing looked sharp to cut a human in half. He gets battle axe out at the ready as he rushes to the watchtower to aid the guards. Still...that shit scares me so much...well...off to Bleak Falls Barrow...

(Rachael's pov)

Location: Winterhold.

"For the last time, J'zargo, I'm too busy on my studies." I sighed.

"But I need to-"

"No. It's one of those scrolls that explode on the undead once the flames make contact on them." I frowned at him.

"How did-"

"My sister told me. I know her too well. She's not stupid to do rash things so hasty. She let's me know on these kinds of things and I'm not letting her and myself do it."

He starts to grumble a bit. Okay let me pick you up to speed of what is going on. You know the quest when J'zargo wants to try out his scrolls? That's what going on and my god is he getting on my nerves about it. He was going to argue me more when I heard a dragon's roar from the distance. We rushed out of the college and started looking around where we heard the roar.

"What was that?" J'zargo asked me rather shocked.

"That sounded like a dragon..." I said as I conjured my bow.

Sure it enough...I was right. A frost dragon was flying passed Winterhold as it started circling around the college as if it were looking for someone. I readied my arrow and aimed at the dragon waiting for it to make it's move. However...to my surprise...it flew away(don't tell this has never happened cause it happens occasionally in the game). Wait...if that dragon is here...then the Dragonborn has been selected.

"By the gods...that was a dragon..." J'zargo said rather terrified.

I dispelled my bow and looked at J'zargo with a serious glare on my face,

"We got to tell the arch mage about this. If the college gets attacked by those dragons, then we could be in grave danger."

"Good idea." He nods.

This just got interesting by the minute...I'm eager to meet this Dragonborn.

(Dante's pov)

Location: Whiterun Watchtower

It's been 5 hours and I haven't seen that damn dragon that was suppose to attack this tower...but the waiting was worth it...as I hear it's roar...I ready my battle axe as the guards readied their bows and swords for the attack. I can see him...he swoops down to grab me (resulting my battle axe to fall off my hands) off the ground cause it probably thought I was a bigger threat which was probably no brainer for him to go for me first and pick off the weak last. It was going to throw me off the sky but I quickly grabbed his wing only and quickly got on it's back once the dragon tried to shake me off him. Luckily I got my ebony dagger out of my waist and stabbed his back resulting a painful roar from the dragon.

"That cat is crazy!" One of the guards shouted in disbelief.

"Get out of here! Tell the Jarl! That the dragon is here! I'll try to hold him off!" I shouted.

I think one of the guards heard that and rushed to Whiterun to report to the Jarl as I held on the dragon's back like if I'm the protagonist from Shadow of Colossus! Holy shit am I having so much fun than the fun I had with the game!

*Thank you guys for the support. Your support will always help me to do more chapters. I'm thinking about a side story of this story about the Skyrim players going to Fallout on their free time but the only problem is that is alot of good Fallout games that I don't which Fallout story should I do it. So I'm gonna start a poll. The vote with the highest is going to be on that story. Though I'm probably suspecting you guys might vote for Fallout 4 but hey what can I expect? Anyway the poll is up in my profile so check it out.*


	6. Becoming a Dragonborn (Part 3of3)

Chapter 6

(Carter's pov)

2 hours later.

Location: Bleak Falls Barrow

I hate this place...the bandits were no problem to kill but the thing I hate is Drugars and those damn spiders...and Skeevers...despite my complaining, I managed to get to the puzzle door that required the claw to open. Of course as expected I managed to get the door to open with ease...worse. puzzle. ever. The previous Elder scrolls series had better puzzles than this...He'll maybe the Fallout series had better puzzles than this...disappointed...but...I digress. I went in the main chamber and walked towards the Nordic wall as I hear it's voices entering my mind...I could feel it's power start to course through my body as I heard a voice saying...

 _ **"Fus..."**_

Yeah I got the knowledge to learn a voice but I need a dragon's soul to use it. The coffin behind me opens up as a Drugar slowly comes out of the coffin. This gave me plenty of time to kill it by stabbing his head with just my sword as a killing blow. I loved messing with Drugars when they wake from their slumbers from game and I still love it. I take the dragon stone tablet off the Drugar, took some goods from the treasure chest and rushed back to Whiterun. Why I'm rushing? Cause I'm hyped (yet scared) of my first dragon fight. Christ almighty...my first dragon fight and I'm going to fight it in real life...

About an hour or so when I went to meet Farengar at Whiterun, I heard a dragon's roar from the distance...shit. Do'Ja is probably fighting a dragon and I'm missing out the fun...what is wrong with me...? Anyway, despite that...I gave the stone tablet to Farengar but he didn't get the chance to examine the tablet when we were called over to talk to the Jarl about something urgent. Yes...Delphine was there before discussing about the dragons but you know...didn't continue the conversation when I got there. Moving on...

"So Irileth tells me you're from the western watchtower." Balgruuf said as he looked at the guard.

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon."

"Uh...that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast...faster than anything I've ever seen. It grabbed Do'Ja from the ground and tried to kill him but Do'Ja is hanging on for dear life on the dragon's back trying to take it down."

"That crazy cat...what happened then?"

"I don't know. All I heard from Do'Ja is to go report to you about the dragon as he buys me sometime to get here."

Wow...Do'Ja sure knows how to be daring...

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it. Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

"I've already mustered my men at the main gates."

"Good. Don't fail me." He said as Irileth rushed out of the palace.

Balgruuf sees me and walks towards me with a look determination...this outta be good.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please accept this gift from my personal armory." He said as he gave me an Imperial sword that has a shock enchantment on it.

I nod and rushed out of Whiterun to the west watchtower and saw Do'Ja getting pinned to the ground by the dragon as it tries to take a bite on Do'Ja only to get punched in the face by Do'Ja's Ebony gauntlets. Ouch...that had to hurt.

I managed to get the dragon off of Do'Ja with a lunging strike with my enchanted Imperial sword as Do'Ja slowly gets off the ground in pain and my god...does he look like a mess. His chest plate is clawed up as I see blood on his chest pouring on the ground.

"Took you long enough...agh..." He winced in pain.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about me...worry about the dragon." He glares at me.

The dragon roars at us as Do'Ja staggers a bit...

"Get out of here, Do'Ja! I'll deal with it for you!" I shouted.

"...Fine..." He said as a he limps to the tower.

However...as I attacked the dragon with the aid of Irileth and her guards, when the dragon attempted to fly to the air for his advantage...Do'Ja takes the dragon back to the ground with Ice spear directly to the dragon's chest(and yet that that didn't kill the dragon. Guess the Game Master did some improvements on the game that only I can kill it) This gave me the opportunity to slay the dragon by stabbing it's skull with my sword.

"DOVAHKIIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The dragon shouts in despair.

"Whew...that was close..." I sighed.

As the dragon's body starts to turn to bones, the dragon's soul starts to enter in my body and it feels glorious to feel it's power. Once I got it's soul, I shouted...

"FUS!"

As some sort of pulse came out of my mouth as the guards and Irileth looked shocked to hear my shout.

"I can't believe it! You're...you're Dragonborn." One of the guards said to me rather shocked.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

"I think you may be right."

"Yes. I think I am. You can Shout now. That can only mean one thing. You must be Dragonborn. According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do."

I went to check on Do'Ja as he looks at me surprised...

"Do my ears deceive me...? Did I hear the guards saying that you are the Dragonborn...?"

"Yeah...I am...I guess. The dragon's soul was absorbed into me as if I was taking it's powers."

"Interesting...Argh..."

He starts to cough a bit as he falls on the floor. Like a nice guy I am, I had to carry him off the ground (he's heavy with that ebony gear he has on.) and walked to Whiterun.

"Thank you...take me to Jorrvaskr...my wife will treat my wounds...she's a better healer than me..."

"Okay. Just stay with me." I said as we walked near the gate.

As we got in Whiterun, I hear Do'Ja start to mumble as we were heading to Jorrvaskr.

"Hey...sorry for being arrogant to you...I let my warrior's pride get to me...listen...when I recover...I wish to accompany you on your journey...on slaying the dragons..."

Having a master warrior by my side...sounds so cool.

"Sure. I will gladly welcome you to join my journey."

"Great..."

As I went to the front of Jorrvaskr, a male brown furred Khajiit in fine clothing rushes towards me rather horrified when he sees Do'Ja in bad condition.

"Son! Are you alright?!"

"Barely...A...dragon attacked...I did my best in fighting it but I could've done it with the help of my friend..." Do'Ja said rather tired.

"Shhh...rest now...I'll get you treated."

Do'Ja's father carries Do'Ja and looks at me with a serious look.

"We need to talk once I get my son treated."

"About what?" I asked him.

"That's a matter for later. For now you should tell the Jarl about what's going on." He said he carried Do'Ja to Jorrvaskr.

So he knows the situation...right? I could be wrong. Hope Do'Ja is alright...

As I walking to the palace I hearda thunderous voice saying(prepare for an ear rape)...

"DO! VA! KIIN!"

They are calling for me...

(Dante's pov)

"Do'Ja! By the moon!" I heard S'Ko.

"He needs to be treated. Tend for his wounds at once, daughter."

That's Ja'ri. My character's father. Man...it's been months since I did Ja'ri on a mod and I don't remember much about him other than that he is head of a family of warriors. Sorry...if any memory comes up about him I will let you know.

S'ko leads me to my room and gently places me on the bed as she treats my wounds...yeah fighting that dragon was the worse start in this mod and I could've been dragon chow if I kept being reckless. Thankfully that Imperial player saved my life and I owe him for that.

"Those are some nasty wounds...did a dragon do this?"

"Yes...argh...that bastard...tried to eat me alive...but decided to play with it's food. Rather foolish if you ask me..."

As she finished treating my wounds, Ja'ri shows up looking at me rather worried.

"Son...how are you feeling...?" He asks me.

"Tired right now..." I sighed.

"S'Ko...I need to have a word with Do'Ja...privately."

"Of course, father." S'Ko said as she left me and went to her quarters.

"Do'Ja...do you trust that Imperial who saved you?" He asks me.

"Yes, father. If it weren't for him I would've been food for that damn dragon. But here's the thing...he's the Dragonborn...he killed and the dragon and took its power...and the shout...I have never seen such power...why? why do you ask me this?"

He thinks about this information and after a few minutes... he smirks...oh boy...

"How would you like to have another Shield-brother for the Companions?" He asks me.

"You mean..." I said rather shocked.

"Yes. I saw the look on his eyes...fire burning of determination...reminds me of me when I was your age. Which is why I think he is suitable in joining the Companions."

"Yes...that sounds like a great idea...his skills will be useful to our cause." I smiled.

Let's just hope he accepts it...

*Thank you to the many of people who support this story. Here are the current poll results for my Fallout side story.

Fallout 4: 6

Fallout 3: 1

Fallout new Vegas: 1

Two more days before the final results for which Fallout story should be in my side story.)


	7. Welcome to the Companions

Chapter 7

(Dante's pov)

1 hour later at Jorrvaskr.

As I was having some rest, I was having this rather disturbed dream (though it didn't seem much of dream seemed more like a vision)...I find myself in the hunting ground as a werewolf(Yeah my character is a werewolf as if him as a Companion wasn't obvious enough)...chained to the ground...surrounded by the dense fog of the woodland...and there he was...Hircine. The daedric prince of the hunt. I was helpless to his control...unable to resist like a dog who listens to his master every word...as he releases me from the chains...I...I don't know what happened next nor do I know what has come over me...things happened so fast that it's all a blur to me and the only thing I heard...was a poor mortal's screams of agony...

Of course a dream like that woke me up only to see my 19 year old son and daughter, M'Do and Ko'Ma, looking at me shocked to see me panting in fear. Yeah...now I see why I can never get well rested. Hircine giving me nightmares! Asshole!

"Father? Are you having one of your bad dreams?" Ko'Ma asks as she sits in front of me with M'Do.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Farkas and the others were worried about you and wanted us to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Like I was hit by a truck...

"Like a troll knocked some sense into me...what's going on?"

"Grandpa bought an Imperial here to join the Companions..." Ko'Ma said.

"And?" I asked rather eager for an answer.

"He accepted Grandpa's offer in joining the Companions."

"Good. That's what I liked to hear." I smiled.

"You know him?" Ko'Ma asks me.

"He saved my life from the dragon that attacked the west watchtower. I owe him my life for saving me. You can trust him...he's a good man." I sighed as I looked at my damaged armor.

I'm seriously going to get myself a new ebony armor...going straight to my bill if Eorlund saw the damage on that armor...sarcasm...

(Carter's pov)

20 minutes earlier

I now earned the title of thane of Whiterun when I told Balgruuf that I slayed the dragon and becoming the Dragonborn. I bought a home in Whiterun(along with some decorations cause let's face it...it ain't a house if doesn't have good interior decorations and furniture...) and was given a steel great sword that has a nice frost enchantment. Shame I didn't want to bring Lydia along when I told her no cause I have a better ally who could kick major ass. So I went to meet Do'Ja's father at Jorrvaskr and I see him looking at me as he finished eating his bread.

"Glad you arrived. I am Ja'ri. Do'Ja's father. You must be Carver he told me about." He said.

Huh...guess my name is being remembered by the people of Whiterun cause of me being the Dragonborn.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. My son tells me that you are the Dragonborn. Normally I would just shrug it off cause I thought he was drinking too much mead like he would sometimes do to calm his nerves but judging on his condition...this seems serious. So tell me...did you really slay the dragon that tried to kill my son?"

"Yes however I could not have done it if it weren't for your son's help. He brought that dragon down from the sky with his magic and I finished it off with a final blow to the dragon's head. I absorbed it's power turning the dragon into bones.

He seems surprised to hear that as he got off his chair.

"Just as the Nordic tales foretold...only the Dragonborn can kill a dragon and steal it's power..."

I nod as he starts to think more then looks at me seriously.

"Listen...I'll get straight to the point. My son has told me great things about you and from what you did to save my son...I offer you a place in Jorrvaskr as a Companion...a shield brother."

"Don't I need to tell the leader if I were to join the Companions?"

He chuckles a bit and I looked at him confused.

"You're talking to one."

"You?"

"What? Were you expecting a smooth skin? Another Nord? I'm the new Harbinger of the Companions."

So Kodlak died from the silver hand...well the Game Master did say I should expect the unexpected so I shouldn't be too surprised.

"So...will you join us?" He asks.

"Of course." I nod.

"Excellent. My son will be glad to see you be part of our family. Farkas!"

Farkas rushes next to Ja'ri as Ja'ri drank some of his wine from a goblet.

"Yes?"

"Show this new blood his quarters."

"You must be Do'Ja's savior he told me about. Thank you for that. He can be stubborn when it comes to fights. This way..."

I followed Farkas down the stairs to the lower floor of Jorrvaskr and I hear...

"Drink this, Do'Ja." I heard a female Khajiit.

"Ugh...Fine...Bleech...tastes like giant toe. You sure this medicine will help me, S'Ko?" Do'Ja asks rather disgusted.

If healing potions tasted that bad, I would probably hate how other potions taste like. Anyway, Farkas takes me to my quarters and for maybe about 1 hour I hear Do'Ja saying.

"What a pleasant surprise to see my savior joining the Companions." He said with a chuckle.

I quickly turn around and I see Do'Ja crossing his arms without his Ebony chest plate on (that dude is about as built a Nord!) as his wounds is getting better by the minute.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Heh...you don't know my wife. When I said she's a better healer, I meant she could treat my wounds professionally." He smirked.

"So how long will you be back in action?"

"About a day or two. But don't let me prevent you from your duties as a Companion." He chuckled.

"And what duties do we have to do?"

"Oh it's pretty simple. A client tells us any dangerous situations like killing monsters like vampires, exterminating animals that terrorize civilians and my favorite exploring ruins to retrieve an artifact for the client. It's dangerous but can be exciting once you get the hang of it."

Like The fighter's guild...

"Interesting. So who do I go to meet to do those kinds of jobs?" I asked.

"My father and other Companion members should give you jobs if you are ever interested in getting some coin. Just a friendly reminder...there's going to be a situation where things can get...out of hand. So be prepared if that situation ever occurs."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Don't worry. This Khajiit will aid you once he has a nice cat nap."

Oh my god...I swear Khajiits make the weirdest remarks that's cat related...

*Fallout 4 has won the poll. I'll be sure to get the second Chapter of the side story up and going.*


	8. The Hub

Chapter 8

(Carter's pov)

The next day after breakfast, I went to meet Do'Ja when I suddenly see him praying in front of a minature Ebony Hircine statue on his desk. I forget that the Companions are a faction of werewolves who worship Hircine for having the beast blood so that didn't surprise me but I should watch what I say cause people who don't believe in a Daedric lord are always confronted with the violent worshippers and that's not pretty I'll say that much. I didn't want to disturb him cause I know that Daedric worshippers can lose their temper when they are interrupted from their praying. So about 5 minutes, he stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Oh! Carver! How long were you here?" He asked me rather nervous.

"Just got here. Was that a Ebony statue of Hircine?"

He clears his throat to regain his composure and gives me a serious look as he sighs.

"It is. But that's a discussion for another time. Now then...I assume you're here cause my father has a job for us."

Wow. He dodged that question easily.

"Yes. We have been contracted by the Jarl of Morthal to help her kill some vampires that hide in a cave." I nod.

Which I suspect a certain someone in Morthal exposed someone being as a vampire.

"Vampires, eh?" He smirked.

"You like hunting them?" I asked rather curious.

"Yes. They are cowards that hide in their little cave thinking that they could hide from hunters like us but they are wrong. However this won't be a simple task, there's no doubt in mind that a master vampire lingers in that cave and he is a tough one. This one suggest using fire against them to kill them faster."

"It's a good thing your wife taught me a bit of destruction magic." I smiled.

"That's good. Put that to good use." He nods as he takes his Ebony battle axe and places it on his back while taking two Ebony war axes and places them on his waist as he takes an Ebony bow off the wall and puts it on his back along with his quiver of Ebony arrows.

Sheesh. Why so many weapons? And here I thought the guy(Marco I think his name was.) from the Metal Slug series was crazy when he goes nuts with guns.

"Get some food and something to drink just in case. It's going to be a long trip. I'll meet you at the stable. Got a surprise for you." Do'Ja said as he took his knapsack and left.

Really? A horse perhaps? I always wanted to ride one.

(Dante's pov)

When I got to the stable, I met up with Skulvar to discuss about buying a horse for Carver. It's the least I can do for someone for saving my life from that dragon.

"Ah...Do'Ja. Nice to see you again." Skulvar smiles at me.

"Like wise, Skulvar. I'm here to buy a horse." I smiled.

"Oh? Replacing your horse?" He jokes.

"My horse? Nah. I've been treating her nicely like she was one of my own. Actually it's a gift for a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Skulvar asked rather curious.

"Yes. He saved my life from a dragon that attacked the watch tower. I owe him my life for saving me and I will do whatever it takes to kill his foes that may threaten his life." I said.

I looks behind me and I see Carver rushing out of Whiterun to meet me at the stables.

"And here he is." I said as I paid Skulvar for the black horse.

"What's going on?" Carver asks.

Skulvar brings the black horse out of the stables and gives the horse to Carver as I smiled at Carver of how shocked he is to get a horse.

"This is a gift for saving my life, Carver." I chuckled.

"A black horse? Reminds me of my days when my father taught me how to ride a horse at Cyrodill." He said as he got on the horse.

"Then you should know that black horses are the fastest and the most expensive in Tamriel." I said as I got on my black horse.

"Yeah." Carver nods.

"Til we meet again, Skulvar." I said.

"You're always welcome here anytime, my feline friend." Skulvar smiles.

Me and Carver rode out to Morthal as...wait...why are we suddenly slowing down? I was blinded by a huge flashing light for a few minutes and the moment I opened my eyes, I find myself back in the Game Master's world back as my normal self but we're in some sort of building that is about as big as a stadium but looks like one of those awesome expensive colleges along with plenty of players who are also not as their characters. We were all confused of what was going on and why we were back in the virtual world...Thankfully the Game Master showed up to answer our questions.

"My sincere apology, Ladies and Gentlemen, but before I get to the point why you are here I have an announcement to make. I have chosen who is the Dragonborn...Carter, present yourself if you please."

That's when I got to know who "Carver" was. A guy in his early 20s, Caucasian-American, black short hair, brown eyes, wearing camouflage pants, fingerless black gloves, black jacket showing guns and roses on the back of his jacket and black steel toed boots walks past the crowd and stops front of the Game Master as he looks at the crowd.

"This is Carter Miles. The Dragonborn in the mod. He will be our main hero in this mod and now dragon slayer in the mod." The Game Master said.

We looked at Carter surprised that he became the Dragonborn but we didn't sneer or get pissed off about it. No. We just clapped to praise the guy of him being the Dragonborn. In my opinion, I don't give a damn about being a Dragonborn, the adventures in Skyrim is enough to make me happy.

"Now...the reason you are here...the reason why I brought you here is to let you know the dangers of going in the mod. If I left you in Skyrim for too long, you will hallucinate and it can be nasty. Seen that happen to the Fallout players and they were lucky not to get heart attacks. As they say, playing too much video games messes your head and you all need a break from it from time to time. Don't worry about your characters cause I have that taken care of. Oh and before I forget...the next time you guys go back to Skyrim, the dragons will appear unexpectedly and will not die unless the Dragonborn kills it however...If you hurt them enough, they will flee if you're lucky that is cause you could be fighting a tougher dragon and you could be having real hard time fighting one. That is all...until then relax your mind and enjoy your time in the Hub." He said as he vanished.

Hub? Uh...he couldn't call it anything better beside Hub? ...oh well. As everyone walked around checking out the Hub, I walked towards Carter and pat him on the shoulder as he looks at me surprised.

"Thanks for saving my ass from that dragon. That thing nearly tore me to pieces when I fought it." I smiled.

He was confused for a bit but then realized who I was...

"You were Do'Ja?" He asked me.

"The one and only but in here call me Dante." I chuckled.

"Nice to meet ya, Dante. Name's Carter." He smiled as we shook our hands.

"Like wise. If you weren't there, I would've been dragon food."

"Must've been scary to fight it."

"At first yeah but then that adrenaline of excitement kicks in and trust me...the thrill was fun but it's probably something I don't want to repeat." I sighed.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"When he tried to throw me to the ground from the sky, I held on to him, got on his back and started stabbing his back with my ebony dagger. It took a while but it knocked him off the sky slamming him face making fall off his back when he skid to the ground. And...well you probably saw what happened next when you saved me."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...but hey. The next time we encounter another dragon, we will even the odds together."

"You got that right." He chuckled.

"Well I best check this place out. Catch ya later, Carter."

"See ya. Oh and you got to tell me more about Do'Ja when you have the chance." Carterr said with curiousity.

"Sure as long as you tell me about Carver." I smirked.

"Deal." Carter smirks back.

We fist pumped and went our separate ways to get a good look of the Hub. Well instead of looking around...

"Dante!" Shouted a familar voice.

I met two familiar faces who I didn't knew they would end up here as well...Rachael and Mizuki Miramoto. Twin Japanese childhood friends I knew for a long time. I rush towards with a surprise look on my face as they giggle at my reaction.

"You guys are here too?" I asked them.

"Yup. Installed a mod and all of a sudden I'm here. Got to admit...it was fun to be in Skyrim for the first time." Rachael chuckled.

"Yeah! We even saw a dragon at Winterhold! It looked so real too!" Mizuki chirped.

"You did? Did it do anything?" I asked rather worried.

"Nah...it behaved like it did in the game. It circled around the college as if it were looking for something then left. Guess he was looking for that Carter guy we saw."

"That's a relief. I hate to see something bad happen to you two." I sighed with relief.

"Aw...glad to see you still care." Rachael chuckled.

"Dante. I would like to have a word with you." I heard the Game Master.

"Excuse me, guys. Hope we get meet again in Skyrim." I waved at Rachael and Mizuki as I went to meet up with the Game Master.

As I went to meet up with Game Master, he leads me to a room with a machine that looks like an Animus(not entirely thankfully.)...great...I can already hear Ubisoft suing him up the ass for this...then again...what the fuck are they going to do? Sue a computer program?

"What is this?" I asked him.

"This machine let's you see memories. Memories of your character's."

"That sounds sort of pointless if I already know my character."

"Let me finish. You get to see memories that you never knew that could be either disturbing or...not."

"So how does it work?" I ask him with curiousity.

"Just lay down and rest. Let the machine do the rest."

"Is this the only machine?"

"Nope. Every player's rooms have these babies...And yes this is your room."

"So when the machine starts up, I become my character or I just watch?"

"You watch. Your character won't see you nor will the other NPCS. Just keep close to the character unless you don't want the memory to loop again. Though not too close, if you pass through the character, he will shudder as if he felt a sudden chill from a cold air. I advice you don't do that if you don't want him to be hunting you holding an enchanted silver sword."

"Okay...wait what? An enchanted silver sword?" I look at the Game Master with confusion.

"The Silverbane was it? The sword you had from Oblivion?"

"Oh right...wait how the hell-"

"I'm a program for a reason. All the data you had is all in the top of my head. Anyway, I'm not going to let you linger in memory too long cause once again side effects." He smirks.

"Got it. Alright...here goes nothing..." I sighed.

"I'll have you set up once you lay down on the machine."

"I could imagine Ubisoft getting pissed about this..." I shook my head.

"So you're telling me...that there's Sci-fi movies or better yet comics or games that involves of a guy going on a machine and going through history and I should get trouble for something that was inspired out of that instead out of a garbage game from stupid series? Why did you bring that up and why should I care?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Never mind..." I said as the Game Master vanished.

So...I lay down on the machine as it starts lighting up while I heard the Game Master say...

 **"Now...I need you to relax...and close your eyes...and let me do the rest."**

So I did...and what happened next...was something I never expected...

 ***A/N: before I sign off, I just want to say that I'm totally looking forward for Elder scrolls legends coming out for Android. I pre-registered the game so I can be notified when it's out and get some rewards for pre-registering the game. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace.***


	9. Trip down memory lane

Chapter 9

(Dante's pov)

So just as I opened my eyes for a bit...not 1 minute and I see what looks like a younger Do'Ja decapitating(let's take a walk through memory lane but with blood! Oh Joy!) a Nord's head off with a steel long sword in a Arena from Cyrodill(Wish Skyrim had that.). As the Nord's lifeless body falls to the ground...the crowd goes wild...The announcer starts praising Do'Ja of his victory while Do'Ja (once he took the Nord's head and giving his battle cry like a gladiator to the crowd. Would be funny if he said "are you not entertained?!" reference.) went in the other side of the arena (Blue side I believe.) as I decided to follow him while keeping my distance. Just as Do'Ja started washing up from the basin of renewal, his father, Ja'ri(who looks younger than how he looked like in Skyrim.), walks towards Do'Ja with a smile on his face.

"Another glorious victory, my son." He said with joy.

"Thank you, father." Do'Ja smiled.

"Ah...you have another head for your trophy collection. Let's hang it with the others."

Where could they be hanging it? On a pike...next to the rest of the severed heads of former combatants. Wish in Oblivion you could do that cause you are sure to gain fame by doing something like this (I believe the Romans did something like this to show who they killed to get fame for doing that.). Ja'ri gives Do'Ja a mountain lion fur vest, a mountain lion head that acts as a hood, furred kilt (made out of mountain lions obviously.) and furred boots (again...made out of mountain lions. If Hercules was there, he would be probably be proud of Do'Ja to be in that outfit.) for Do'Ja to change into...deciding to give him some privacy, (I have human morals and I have no interest in seeing a man nude. I don't swing that way.) as I hear him getting changed while they started having a conversation.

"Son? Up for some hunting to spend the day?"

"Of course, father. Could use the exercise. I'm bringing Fang with us too."

"Sure thing. Just be sure you keep that wolf near you. I don't want him wandering around like he did last time."

"I know."

A wolf as a pet? That's interesting...

I waited for a while hoping Do'Ja had finished changing when Ja'ri says...

"Ah...now you look a hunter ready to hunt for prey."

Now I was curious...I turned around and I see Do'Ja looking like he's Hercules (I ain't complaining. I'm sure people who hunt mountain lions in Cyrodill would probably do the same thing.).

"Nice outfit." I muttered.

Well at least they can't hear me so that's a relief.

"Indeed I am." Do'Ja smirked.

Fast forwarding a bit as I find myself in the forest near the Imperial city as I spotted Do'Ja and Ja'ri with their steel bows and quivers with a tamed wolf(I've heard of hunting dogs with hunters but I have never seen a hunter with a wolf.). They crouch down as they see a deer from a distance as Do'Ja readies his arrow while taking a deep breath...this got me tense if he was going to kill the deer with one arrow...turns out...it happened. He fired his arrow killing the deer through the neck as the wolf rushes to the deer, carries it by the neck and carries it to Do'Ja and Ja'ri. To my surprised...when the wolf places the dead deer to the ground, Do'Ja smiled as he pets the wolf's head and gave the wolf a leg of the deer as a reward. I wonder how he got the wolf...

"You two have been inseparable since you were just a child." Ja'ri chuckled as the wolf started eating on the deer's leg.

"Yes. Ever since his mother died from a rampaging minotaur, I couldn't leave a pup so young trying to defend himself."

Wow...when you think about it you couldn't help but sympathize how he behaves towards the wolf. Then again...he doesn't usually spend his time talking to people and mostly goes outdoors.

"Indeed. Some say a wolf is a dangerous animal to be around with. You proved them wrong. They are like dogs people have as pets. They can be tamed and trained to be the perfect hunting dog if you have the skill to pull it off."

Well...maybe but you got to show the wolves that you mean business if you want to show them who's alpha. That's how it is in real life.

"Mostly if you can show them who's alpha." Do'Ja smirked.

My thoughts exactly...wait...did he just repeat what I just said?

"Right."

They took their prey back to the Imperial city as their wolf followed them with the deer's leg in his mouth.

"Now where do you think he's going with that leg?" Ja'ri asked with concern.

"Leave him be. You know how he is when he finishes his food and does with the bones." Do'Ja chuckled.

Ja'ri gives a slight shrug(like if he was saying "Oh well...") as they continue the path to

Fast forward a couple of hours and I followed Do'Ja heading to the Elven district and...oh boy...sneaking up behind a female Khajiit mage...it didn't go well...cause the moment Do'Ja got close to the Khajiit...

"Try to scare me again and I will burn you alive."

She was not fucking around. the moment she turned around that hard frown sends shivers down my spine. Do'Ja quickly got up and scratched his head nervously.

"Oh come on, S'Ko. It's only a joke." Do'Ja chuckled.

"Ugh...I swear your about as worse as the mages at Bruma. Always playing jokes even in serious manners." S'Ko rolls her eyes.

Amen to that..well at she still sounds the same as any female Khajiit in Skyrim. I could say the same with Do'Ja and Ja'ri(Thank god too cause I didn't like how a Khajiit or Argonian are voiced in Oblivion.).

"By the way...I was looking for you." S'Ko says as she crossed her arms.

"Really? What is it?"

"How would like to be my personal battlemage?" S'Ko asked Do'Ja.

Ah right...that's how the two became a thing(as in a married couple kind of way.) the more he spent more time with her when Do'Ja became her personal battlemage (which in most cases, her bodyguard.) and when she had to do certain tasks for the Arcane University, he would always be there to protect her.

"Sure...but I don't know any magic spells."

"Do not worry...I will train into becoming an expert on magic...as long as you don't slack off." She grinned.

He grins back as they kissed briefly as I just chuckled a bit.

"Meet me at Skingrad at my house by midnight. Don't be late." She smiled giving Do'Ja one last kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be there...my love." He purred earning a chuckle from S'Ko.

And off they go...

"Okay, Dante. That's enough for now. Let's give the love birds some alone time." I heard the Game Master's voice echo.

As the program started to deactivated, I wake up back in my room and as I got out of the room the Game Master looked at me with a smirk.

"How was your first ride going through the past?" He asks me.

"Like I was really there. First experience was something I never expected especially when I got myself straight into a arena of Do'Ja decapitating a Nord with a steel long sword."

"Well that's your problem. Not mine. He is your character after all so I wouldn't be surprised if such a warrior like himself would start with something gruesome. Now...I bet you are hungry."

"Yeah..." I nod.

"Okay then. Follow me."

I never thought a virtual world would have a place where we could eat and drink for the people who got into this world...then again...I never thought I could hungry in here either...logic can be such a liar...


	10. Just chillin

Chapter 10

(Dante's pov)

So the Game Master leads me to what looks like a cafeteria (a rather big one.) as players started eating breakfast...and did I mentioned that the one serving the meals is Mr. Handy? I shit you not he is there serving the meals...at least he isn't screwing up...unlike that one Mr. Handy who cut a cake in pieces and almost cut the table on half.

"This is...rather huge for a cafeteria."

I just said that.

"Indeed. Took me months to work on this area for players such as yourself. Scratch that. It took months to get that Mr. Handy to work properly. Didn't want him to accidentally harm someone in case he does something reckless."

Well...he doesn't have some of those dreadful tools and have mostly kitchen tools but tools or not...I'm horrified what he plans to do with them.

"Let's just hope he doesn't hurt anyone."

"That I can agree on."

"One last thing...that machine I was on to see the memories of my character, are they any side effects like hallucinations or something like that?" I asked the Game Master with curiosity.

He ponders for a bit...then he gave me this answer...

"Yeah...hallucinations...it happens once in a while but it's nothing serious...well depending on the memory you were looking through. But if it starts to get worse, come to me."

"Okay...I'll keep that in mind." I nod slightly.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yeah. One last question. When is it okay to go back to Skyrim once we are back here?"

"I can only bring you back once per a day. My associate warned me about constantly bringing them back to New Vegas and has told me they would have nasty...side effects."

"Which are?"

"Headaches, dizziness, impair on the muscles, vision blurriness and the occasional cases of vomiting. They had to be treated in the infirmary in order for them not feel the effects again."

"Yikes." I cringed.

"There's a reason why your mother or anyone in your family in general would always tells you the dangers of playing video games too much. For now...relax. I'll let you know when it's time to go back to Skyrim."

"Alright. That's all I need to know." I sighed a bit.

He nods as he vanished in thin air...I decided to find some place to sit when Carter waves at me to sit with him. So I did as I see a secruitron(that has the face of a butler on the screen. Yes. It has that face I am not fuming joking.) strolling towards me and Carver with the most fancy British accent I have ever heard. Listen...

 **"Can I offer you two gentlemen something to eat?"**

Sounded like Alfred from the Batman cartoon(animated series)...

"French Toast with maple syrup." Carter said.

"Whole wheat bread with scrambled eggs and melted cheese." I said as I stretched a bit.

 **"Would you like some refreshments along with your meals?"** He asks.

"Orange juice." Me and Carter said at the same time.

 **"You're breakfast will be ready shortly."** He bows slightly and strolls to the kitchen.

Without any hesitation, Carter turns to me to talk to me but was interrupted when we hear...

"Ni Ni Ni Ni Ni Ni Ni Ni."

We turned around to see this guy dressed up like some sort of artist acting rather...strange. like funny strange.

"Sorry about my friend. Sherogorath took him to the Shivering isles and my friend spent most of his time in Bliss. Don't worry. He's harmless." The woman said rather embarrassed.

Huh...don't hear that everyday. At least the guy is Bliss crazy instead of Dementia crazy cause I would shit myself if he started going around with a kitchen knife and did some fucked up things like the artist from layers of fear. Me and Carter nodded at the woman as we turned away from the woman to continue our conversation.

"So what can you tell about Do'Ja?" He asks me.

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"Well...for starters...tell me about his past and tell me if he's a werewolf and how he got it."

I start to ponder a bit on those questions...

"Well...for starters he's a Khajiit born in Cyrodill at the Imperial city. Before he was a known mercenary, he became a gladiator at the arena to make a name for himself thanks to some the training he had from his father at the age 18...or was it 19? Been so long since I played Elder scrolls due to my addiction to Runescape." I scratch my head a bit.

Hey...don't judge. Old school Runescape was the first game that introduced me to the online mmorpg community and it's still thriving(just watch out for shady people there.).

"He met this Khajiit named S'Ko who was a master mage at the University and let me tell ya...she's one of those mages who doesn't like to fool around often. She taught him all sorts of magic like alteration and conjuration in Skingrad...the more he spent more time with her...the more he and her started to get connected."

"Making him a battlemage." Carter adds.

"Exactly. Because of his new talents, he started getting jobs from the counts and countesses in Cyrodill to help people on situations like deal with bandits that threaten the people, clearing monsters and sometimes the occasional protecting caravans to transport goods. He's the kind of guy who wouldn't back out of a job and honor his client's job however...he is very wary of suspicious people who want to hire him. I know you're gonna say "He's a mercenary he shouldn't question that kind of crap." Well then you're an idiot and you're an easy target to clients who will double cross you...like that dumb ass Argonian in Solitude."

"Did ya kill him?"

"No...but I killed the captain and his goons in the cave. Got my pay from the executioner before I headed to Whiterun. Weak marauders if you ask me." I snickered.

Yeah...when I went out of Solitude, the first thing that clicked in my mind was kill the captain of the Blackblood marauders in a cave and get my pay from the executioner...hmm...guess I should've mentioned that next time.

"All by yourself?" Carter asks with disbelief.

"Yup. When you have the forces of nature at the palm of your hands, you would be surprised the results." I chuckled.

"Well...that should make things more easier for me on the lights out quest. So...how did he get the beast's blood?"

"Ever heard the phrase "It runs in the family."?"

"Don't tell me..." He asks with terror.

"Yup. His family have been bearing the beast blood for many years. Most of his family members were high ranked members of the fighters guild at Cheydinhal bear the beast blood. No one but his family know about this and it's been kept hidden for a very long time." I said as the butler placed mine and Carter's breakfast in front of us as me and Carter thanked him.

"That's...interesting. was there I time someone knew about it?" Carter asks me as the butler strolls away.

"Yeah...one time. It was a peaceful day when Do'Ja and S'ko were strolling in the fields to relax when Do'Ja started feeling pain in his chest. S'ko asks "Do'Ja? Are you alright?". He then says "I...I don't know...the pain..." he started screaming in agony as his body start changing...S'ko watched in terror as Do'Ja started changing into a werewolf. When his transformation was complete, he lost control of his humanity and attacked S'ko biting her shoulder and nearly clawing her torso open as she did her best to stop him. It took some time but she managed subduing him with some magic without harming him. She was a tough woman and was used to taking down beasts on her own and would take them to the university for studying but this...this was something she never expected. Her own lover was a werewolf..."My love...is a werewolf...no...that can't be true..." S'ko thought refusing to believe the truth. After treating her wounds, she took him in her private research facility where she studies the creatures from Cyrodill and chained him in a sturdy cell." I said as I was eating some of my egg cheese sandwich.

"Did she some experiments on him?" Carter asks rather interested.

"No. She studied him. Mostly on his aggression. When Do'Ja turned back to normal the next morning...he was terrified to find himself in chains as he saw S'ko looking at him with sorrow. He sobbed...as he covered his face muttering "I'm so sorry...It's all my fault...it's all my fault...it's all my fault...". She still loved him but felt sorrow in her heart to see him like that."

"So he was left in the cage..."

"For a while...I say a week or so...it took some time for him to control his form but he was getting the hang of besting the beast inside him."

"Wow...that's...messed up."

"Not as messed up of what happened to her...due to the bite she had...she became a werewolf as well...in case you forget, getting bitten by a werewolf can turn you a werewolf due to the bacteria from the bite."

"Damn...that sucks." Carter sighs.

"Yeah...to her surprise, she quickly had more control than Do'Ja...guess all that willpower can do that to a person."

"Did she had nightmares?"

"Oh you better believe it. When Kodlak said he was having nightmares of being in the hunting ground, he wasn't fucking around. I had a nightmare when I was recovering...I'm chained to the ground...Hircine walks towards me like a master happy to see his pet dog...he removes the chains...and...I don't know...things went too fast...the only thing I heard was a victim screaming..." I clutched my head a bit.

That shit still haunts me to this day...it's mostly Hircine telling me..."This is paradise. When you die, you will be my son and you will hunt your prey in the hunting ground with your brothers and sisters." Or something like that...sheesh...that's something I can never forget...

"Wow..." Carter's eyes went wide.

"Yeah...if you have the beast's blood, expect to see Hircine come to your dream...I couldn't sleep well cause of that..." I groaned.

Yeah I was tossing and turning whenever I see that same dream of me being in the hunting ground...it's no laughing manner...if you have that beast blood in you, it will happen a lot and it will no doubt cause a lot of people get insomnia...something I'm gonna have if this keeps up...

"Anyway...she became part of the family?"

"Yes. Do'Ja married her months later once they got the situation under control..." I sighed a bit.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..." I said as I leaned back a bit.

"Guess I should be weary about being a werewolf then..." Carter sighs.

"Yes...that and trying to control your inner beast. But that's not too difficult if you have a strong willpower to best the beast inside you. Take my advice...don't listen to what the beast tells you to do. It could lead you to losing control of your humanity..." I warn him.

"Did it happen to you?"

"No. But every time I pass by a defenseless individual...it would want me to kill them..." I said as I drank some of my orange juice.

"Yikes..."

"Yeah...but don't take my warning as preventing you becoming a beast...think of it as a warning of the risks of being one with the beast. Whether you become a werewolf or not is totally up to you."

He nods...hmm...talking about werewolves makes me wonder...are there packs of werewolves in Skyrim? If so...there's no doubt they worship Hircine as their father...


End file.
